my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: N/A * Creator: N/A * Owner: Hanna Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The All New Popeye Hour * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox.") * Between the Lions (Heard once in "How to Be a Good Dog" during the Short Story Time segment when the cat from the book "BUMP! THUMP! SPLAT!" throws a tomato and heard in "Why the Baboon's balloon went kaboom".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heavily used for Tickety Tock's movement. Before Tickety Tock made this sound, this sound first appeared as one of the chicks made that sound in "Snack Time.") * The Book of Pooh * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Games.") * The Fairly OddParents * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * House Partying the TV Show * The Jetsons * Lalaloopsy * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet.") * Mickey Mouse Works * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "See No Evil.") * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rescue 911 * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Rugrats (Heard once in "Momma Trauma" and "Candy Bar Creep Show.") * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Homer the Heretic" and "A Star is Burns.") * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timon & Pumbaa * Top Cat (Heard once in "The Maharajah of Pookajee.") * Ultimate Spider-Man * What About Mimi? * WordWorld (Heard once in "Happy Birthday, Dog!","The Birds", "Sh-Sh-Shark!", "V is for Vacation", and "Snug as a Bug", and heard three times in "Rocket to the Moon!" when one of Pig's nephews find an F, an A, and a Y, and ) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Yogi Bear Show Movies * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) (Heard once, mixed with Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING and Sound Ideas, MAGIC - HALO MATERIALIZE, SHORT) * the addams Family (2019) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Heard in a very high pitch.) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) Videos * The Best of Roger Rabbit (1996) (Heard in the intro.) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) * Look Mom! I Have Good Manners (2004) (Videos) * Hermie and Friends (Heard in the Glue Works Entertainment logo.) Shorts * Flying Circus (1968) (Short) (used for blinking eyes) * Hippydrome Tiger (1968) (Short) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (1967-1969 shorts only.) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts (Heard in a very high pitch.) Commercials * Burger King Commercial: CatDog (1999) * Lunchables Brigade Commercials (Heard in both normal and high pitches.) * Rotten Egg Game Commercial (1998) Logos * THQ Studio Australia (Heard from "Megamind: Mega Team Unite!".) Video Games Arcade: * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Video Game) Sega Dreamcast: * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Video Game) PC: * Big Activity CD-Rom (1996) * I Spy Mystery * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) * JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) PlayStation 2: * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Video Game) Nintendo DS: * Mario vs Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem * Rhythm Heaven Nintendo Wii: * Rhythm Heaven Fever Game Boy Advance: * Mario vs. Donkey Kong Kids WB: * Tom & Jerry Cat Crossing Bumpers * Boomerang Bumpers Trailers Anime * KonoSuba * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Sound Ideas